Nightingale
by mini buu
Summary: Ruby Nightingale,Harry's Year along with her 3, one year older friends are in a band called Hogwarts Harmonics. Taking place during OotP,YR5, Ruby is a prefect and so befriends fellow prefect Draco Malfoy, who finds her most interesting...
1. I'm a Prefect now

**Hello Folks. Alina here. Looks like you've made it to this page then :) . Well Thank You.**

**I takes alot of nerve on my part to actually go ahead and publish something on this website, mostly because I am just scared shitless that someone will hate on me.**

**What i'm trying to say is that I'm not very self-confident, but I'm working on it!**

**So anyways this story is about a few characters I made up, everything else is Jo's!**

**The first two chapters are basically character developpement and also pose alot of unanswered questions. Foreshadowing all the way!**

**So basically, If you're like me and hate reading all that rubbish about where someone comes from, who their friends are, and just want to read some action involving Draco Malfoy, then just SKIP ON TO CHAPTER THREE! I won't be offended, but I know some people like to read all more about the character, so it is here if you want. You can even just start at Chapter 3 and then come back to this later. Alrighty then! Read on.**

**xx**

Nightingale

Chapter One – I'm a Prefect now.

* * *

Ruby Nightingale was casually lying down on her stomach, notebook in front of her and a quill grasped firmly in her hand. The etching of quill point on paper was the only audible sound in the room until a heavenly voice travelled through the corridors of the Nightingale's Estate;

'Ruby, an owl's dropped a letter for you'

At the sound of her mother's voice Ruby jerked up from bed. Letters from friends usually arrived at her window sill so if this letter arrived downstairs, then it must mean that the Hogwarts supplies list finally arrived. Scurrying down two flights of stairs, Ruby finally reached the living room where her mother, Claire who was straightening pictures on the wall, motioned towards the off-white envelope lying upon the coffee table. Ruby picked it up and then sat on the velvet blue loveseat which, besides the bouquet of red roses and the clothing of herself and her mother, was the only thing in the room that was noticeably not white.

The envelope felt heavier this year for some reason. Almost as if something metal were inside it. Anyhow, Ruby carefully opened the signet, pulling out the folded pieces of parchment from the envelope. While she unfolded the paper, something green and silver slipped out from the open end. Ruby gasped.

'No Way' She said under her breathe, a slight smile coming to her lips.

Her eyes darted across the paper she held, she had to read it three times for the message to finally sink in.

'_Maman!'_ She called out. '_Regarde!_ Look!'

Ruby's grandparents, her mother's parents, were French and so when they moved to England and Claire was finally born, they brought her up speaking French as well as English. Ruby thought the bilingual idea was genial and insisted at a young age for her mother to speak and teach her the language as well, much to the joy of her grandparents. She spoke quite fluent actually, and had quite a riot with her mother every time they had a conversation in which Dad couldn't understand.

Mrs Nightingale turned around slightly teary eyed from the fireplace mantel, her fingers lightly placed on the frame of a moving photograph of a cheerful boy waving whilst riding his first broomstick.

Ruby walked up to her mother and placed the badge in her free hand.

'I'm a Prefect now.' Ruby said excitedly.

'That is _magnifique_, oh Ruby, I'm so proud!' Claire gave her daughter a tight hug. 'What a special occasion this is! When your father gets home we'll dine out and think about when you want to go to Diagon Alley, we'll buy you something nice when we go there.'

'Okay Mum.' Ruby took back the badge and put in back in the envelope. 'I'll be upstairs _Maman_.'

* * *

Back in her room, Ruby was quite ecstatic. She, the lonely Slytherin, had been made Prefect. She picked up her notebook and finished the poem she was scribbling down prior to the Prefect commotion, finishing with this new line:

_Way past curfew we're not allowed_

_But that don't matter_

_Because I'm a Prefect now_

She just finished the final swirl of her 'w' when there was a tapping on her window. An owl's beak let out a hoot, thinking its presence had gone unnoticed. Ruby went to open the window where the Owl dropped a letter. It seemed like today was a day for letters somewhat. She opened it rather coolly compared with the Hogwarts letter. She read;

_Ruby_

_Finally got my Hogwarts supplies list, did you? Rich, Edwin and I are all going to meet up in Diagon Alley next Wednesday. Thanks for the birthday gift, it's definitely the best pair of drumsticks I've ever played with. I hope you've been writing new material because as soon as we get back to Hogwarts... Band practice every day girl! Send over a reply so we can confirm the day for Diagon Alley. Edwin's over at our place for the weekend and he's got a couple questions concerning the 4__th__ line of the sheet music for _'Beautiful Wizard'_ you sent him. But we'll go over that later. Other than that he says hello and hopes you're doing well. Rich also told me to tell you that his owl's injured and he hasn't been able to send any letters from home, and has to use the owls from the municipal owlery, which of course he doesn't want to. He makes it sound like such a big deal, Merlin, you Slytherins!_

_-Melody Hawes_

Melody, Richard and Edwin are Ruby's best friends. They've known each other since before Hogwarts and are all a year older than her. They're known for being musical. Back in Ruby's Third Year and her friends' Fourth Year they started a band with Melody on the Drum Set, Edwin on Rhythm Guitar or Keyboards, Richard on bass and Ruby on guitar and vocals.

She laughed slightly at the memory of them trying to figure out a band name.

* * *

1994 :

They were all inside an empty classroom, on the lower floors, near the dungeons. Most of these classes weren't in use, except for Professor Snape's potions class.

'What are we going to call ourselves?' asked Melody, twirling a drumstick between her fingers.

'What do you mean?' replied Edwin. He was probably the least bright out of the group. You could tell by the tone of his voice, that he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

'We're in a band Edwin, bands have names you know.' said Richard rather impatiently. He folded his arms and plastered an annoyed look over at Edwin, as if to say _You dumb bloke..._

'Oh right!' said Edwin, 'I'm down for calling it Four Phoenixes!' he continued.

The friends tried to chew on the suggestion but barely a few seconds passed by when...

'Too lame' said Rich 'How about the Killing Curse' he expanded.

'You mean Avada Kedavra?' asked Ruby, kind of scared at such a horrific suggestion. Richard nodded. He always had an interest for the odd and creepy.

'Oh that'll go down well!' Melody's voice shrieked, dripping with sarcasm. 'Imagine that, we'll be rocking out on stage and while people are freaking out, screaming our name, it'll turn into a massacre!' She continued.'

'Wow! I never thought about that! People dying at our concert! Well... how about we call it "Nightingale" ' Said Edwin.

Ruby looked up at the others immediately, with a kind of fearful and bewildered look.

'Hey, it sounds good' agreed Melody.

'No! No way are we naming the band after me!' said Ruby, now standing up from the amplifier she was sitting on.

'Why not, you're the singer so obviously you'll be the focal point and all...' tried Edwin to convince her.

'I don't think you should be talking about what's obvious, Edwin...' smirked Richard.

'Knock it off, Rich!' said Melody. Richard gave her and Edwin a look that said _I was just kidding!_

'Look you guys, using last names might have worked for bands like Santana and Van Halen but there is just NO WAY it'll work here.' Declared Ruby

'Van what?' asked Edwin

'Muggle Band' replied Melody

Rich let out something have way between a cough a laugh. 'Muggle...' he said under his breath while shaking his head.

'People will start called me a jerk if we name the band after me. Imagine it, I'll be known as Ruby Narcissist.' The others let out a laugh. 'Seriously, would you want your names across a giant banner behind our set?'

'Well no, obviously! But 'Rosier' and 'Cromwell' don't sound nearly as cool as Nightingale!'

'How about we start actually thinking about some good names?' Ruby suggested, as she sat back down.

'New Ministers' Someone shot up, it was impossible to tell who.

'Nah' said someone else.

'The Pure Bloods' this time it was easy to tell it was Richard who came up with that one.

'That'd be great if we all actually pure blood' said Melody looking unamused.

'You guys, it needs to be the definition of now.' started Ruby.

'Oh, so like... Azkaban Breakout... or... Dementors?' asked Edwin

'No! Not recent like _that_!' scowled Melody and Edwin looked down at his feet. Embarrassed, most probably.

'Like... the something... students... or Hogwarts something.' Ruby picked off where she started.

'Yeah Hogwarts is a good way to start it...' agreed Edwin.

'Well we need a word that sounds good with Hogwarts. Maybe something that starts with 'H'.' added Richard, liking where the conversation was going.

'Harmony?' asked Melody.

'Harmony... Hogwarts...Harmony... Hogwarts...Harmonics...' Ruby said rather to herself than anyone else.

'Ruby you're brilliant!' interjected Edwin.

'What' said Ruby, it wasn't really a question.

'Hey Edwin, tell me what harmonics means' threw Richard. There was already a smile on his face, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

'Uh... well. Harmonics... it's uh... hey Ruby, a little help here?' Edwin said. Rich tried really hard to not laugh at Edwin's struggle. Definitely not the brightest guy you could meet, that Edwin.

'It's the science of musical sounds.' Stated Ruby

'The Hogwarts Harmonics' repeated Melody. 'Haha! I always wondered how a smarty like you ended up in the same house as Rich over there. You should be a Ravenclaw like Jasper was...'

'So Rich, what do you think?' added Edwin quickly to avoid the awkwardness of the subject of Ruby's brother. It wasn't something they liked to talk about.

'I think...' Rich started 'It'll work.'

Everyone gave high-fives to each other. Maybe one day they'll be on the WWN themselves! Maybe they could even open for The Weird Sisters!

* * *

It was a funny memory because all their voices were higher and they were so short. Nowadays Edwin Cromwell was the tallest. He's just a bit over six feet tall. Ruby's pretty tall herself, second after Edwin. She and Richard Rosier are just about the same height. Poor Melody however only reaches Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby just remembered how much she missed her friends; she glanced at the group photo they took of themselves on the last day of school last term.

She missed Edwin's comical behaviour. Sometimes he was so clueless it was just funny. But he's very brave. He looked the cuddliest in the group; being so tall, rounded nose and brown hair that lay flat against the side of his head and ended just above his shirt collar. Almost like Professor Snape, she thought, though a lot cleaner.

Richard's dirty blond hair flowed into her mind as well. He definitely looked the most destined to be a Rock Star as it spiked in every possible direction. He had a wicked cool looking guitar too; Shaped like a battle axe. They were in the same house; Slytherin, so at Hogwarts, Ruby saw Rich the most, as the others were in other houses.

Melody was very dark. She was the only person Ruby knew that had hair that was lighter than their skin. She wondered if it was even natural. Anyways, Melody was definitely the nicest out of all of them. So always stuck up to her friends and never let them down.

Ruby wondered how weird they must look together; A Gryffindor, two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. The group of friends must have looked better when Rich, Mel and Ed were in first year along with Jasper. That would have been one member from every house.

The fact that they all knew each other before Hogwarts helped to keep their friendship whilst in school. Knowing Richard, he probably would have never considered being friends with Melody and Edwin had he met them after being exposed to the Slytherin lot.

'Blood-Traitor' was a common name used for people like Richard and Ruby, yet they never heard it directed towards them.

Ruby picked up a fresh parchment, seeing the owl rustle impatiently at her window sill. 'Okay, okay, I'm writing'

_To Melody and Edwin_

_I'm glad you liked the gift! I'm even happier that you've been rocking out. Stay practiced!_

_I just remembered, referring to Edwin here, that I made a mistake on that line; yes, it's actually supposed to be a D7 chord, not a D. Sorry. And remember to tune down to E flat._

_I'll be glad to meet you all in Diagon Alley on Wednesday! Florean Fortescue's as usual, right? I'll be there at noon._

_I can't believe we'll finally be seeing each other after over a month! By the way, I have some news to share with you all! You'll have to wait until Wednesday though!_

_You don't need to reply, I know the suspense is killing you._

_Yours Truly_

_Ruby P. Nightingale_

She folded it up, scroll style, wrapped a ribbon around, and handed it to Beaky, the Hawes' owl. It immediately took off into the setting sun.

* * *

On Wednesday, Ruby woke up bright and early to the sound of chirping birds in the courtyard below, outside her window. It was lovely spending the summers at home because her favourite thing in the world was to wake up, walk to her window and see the white cliffs of Dover right from her window sill. The crashing of waves on the shore and the sun making the cliffs even whiter was the norm for Ruby, yet not a day went by in the past four years where she ignored its beauty.

Today was the day she'll go to London, to Diagon Alley. Dressing into her favourite Weird Sisters T-shirt and putting a black cloak overtop, she read the supplies list for what must have been the millionth time.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

She darted down the stairs, black hair flowing freely behind her.

'_Maman! Papa!_' She greeted her family in the kitchen. 'Dad' she said immediately after.

'Oh, I know what _Papa_ means! I'm smart you know! I was a Prefect too, for Ravenclaw.' Mr Jewell Nightingale teased and gave her a half hug with his tall slender body.

'Will we be travelling by floo powder?' asked Ruby

'You know it' Mr Nightingale replied.

After an exceptionally well prepared meal from her mother, Ruby went upstairs to get her bag. 'Alright, I'm ready to go.'


	2. When I met your Silhouette

**Hey there! Well you made it this far! I thought I'd just go over my characters for a brief moment. If it's of no interest to you, just skip this part, I usually do when I read Fan Fics :0). Now if I may present to you... Hogwarts Harmonics!**

**Melody Hawes: She's a Hufflepuff girl. She's like to takes initiative and she's a true friend. Always sticking up for her buddies. She's usually the one that settles the arguements in the group. Oh right, she's a drummer.**

**Richard Rosier: The cunning Slytherin. He can be mean sometimes but he's the best friend he's capable of people to his band mates. He's known Melody and Edwin far too long for them to be a victim of his prejudice against non-purebloods. He plays bass.**

**Edwin Cromwell: He's my favorite, I think. He's just so cute and cuddley! He's in Gryffindor and he's not exactly the smartest person you'll meet. He tries really hard though and he's a good friend. Sometimes a little clueless but always big hearted and is one of Professor Flitwick's favorites in the Hogwarts Choir. Edwin plays guitar and when needed, keyboards.**

**Ruby Nightingale: She's a bit complex. For some reason she ended up in Slytherin, much to her prediction. It was probably the vibes going on through her head at the time of the sorting that made her end up in that house. She's actually, contrary to Slytherin stereotypes, quite nice but she, as I like to put it, _'Doesn't take shit from anyone'_ as you will see in future installements when she encounters Umbridge. She's smart. Like super smart. She doesn't like, not hate the Golden Trio, but she's often jealous of Hermione, as they are always the ones battling it out for top marks in class. Ruby likes to claim that she is the Weird Sisters' number one fan, has a total crush on the singer and will eventually one day be related to them. She goes to Choir along with Edwin. In Hogwarts Harmonix, she plays guitar and sings.**

**Happy Reading!**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 2 : When I met your Silhouette

Being the middle of the week, Diagon Alley was not as busy as it would be on a Friday or Saturday. Looking down the alley you could for once, actually see the cobble stone road, instead of the crowds of people that were usually bustling around.

'Well, it's not noon yet, but how about we get you that little gift for becoming a Prefect?' mentioned Ruby's father, putting an arm around her shoulder.

'Did you think about what you wanted?' asked her mother.

'Yes! Can we go to the WWN music store?' Ruby brightened up immediately.

'Ah yes! Wizarding Wireless Network, you younglings still listen to that eh?' a joyous Jewell commented.

* * *

Down at the WWN store, banners of The Weird Sisters were hung up everywhere. Their new album had come out that day and all the Wizarding rockers and fans alike were lining up to buy it. It seemed the only reason some people were here today, was to get the album first, seeing how WWN was the only store with a considerable amount of customers.

'Dad, dad, dad!' Ruby said excitedly as she picked up the metal case with the words '_When I met your silhouette'. _In blue metallic, a group of silhouetted figures adorned the cover. The Weird Sisters, no doubt.

'Hmm. What a strange name for an album. I suppose the connotation here would be that he's met someone and he thinks he knows them, but he only knows them from the outside, as a one dimensional character, yet he doesn't know the true side of the complexity of this person, the real deal, if you will.' said Mr Nightingale.

'Wow, that was good Dad.' Ruby said, eyebrows raised. 'Could you buy it for me, Dad? Please?'

'Oh most certainly, tell you what, you can get one other thing as well. I think becoming a Prefect is worth well more than one Galleon.'

Ruby browsed a little longer with her mother and father and found an interesting new Hologram collection featuring 10 videos of the Weird Sisters respectively.

'Could you get me this too then? It even has a few live performances from when they played in Iceland!' Ruby asked her father.

'Sure. I hope to see you becoming Head Girl one day!'

'I'll try Dad.'

At around noon, Ruby left her parents to meet up with Melody, Richard and Edwin at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Sitting on some outdoor tables were the devils themselves.

'Ruby!' They all cheered in unison.

'I'm not late am I?' she replied

'No, no, we just know how you love to be punctual so we thought we'd come early to make you feel late. Haha, I guess it worked.' Richard said.

'Come on, sit down Ruby' Melody said.

'Yeah, we ordered for you. Your favourite; Mango.' Edwin added.

'So Ruby, that last song you wrote that you sent all of us...' started Richard.

'Yeah, there's some pretty touchy stuff in there, I mean "_Beautiful Wizard I call your name, Hear it echo down to the lake, Where Mermaids sing in their wake, The Moon hangs high, And so do I, From my tallest tower, Beautiful Wizard I call your name" ' _Melody recited it all by heart. 'Ruby,' she continued. 'Is there someone behind that song, you know... is our youngling friend in love?'

Everyone at the table snickered. Except Ruby who turned red in the cheeks.

'What? No! There's no one behind it. Besides, if there was, it would have been so much easier to write. It wouldn't have taken three whole weeks to think that up.' Ruby contradicted.

And so they conversed for a long time; about music, about their lives and yes, even about school.

'So you guys have gotten your OWL results! How were they!' asked Ruby

Edwin seemed to sulk at the question. Melody, however, seemed to have a radiant golden glow surround her. She was the first volunteer to answer.

'I got three O's, in Herbology, Potions and Charms, two E's in Transfiguration and Divination and the rest were A's.' She beamed.

'Well that's fantastic, Mel!' Ruby congratulated. 'What about you two?' she directed to Edwin and Richard.

'Well go on then, Edwin, if I go before you you'll regret it later.' Richard said, surprisingly slightly encouraging. It was true that Edwin probably didn't do as good as the others, so ending the conversation with his marks, might not be a good idea.

'Well... My best subjects were Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures, I got E's in those...' he started

'Wow that's great Edwin! Better than Melody in Hagrid's class!' She said encouragingly. This seemed to brighten up Edwin.

'Yeah, and I got a lot of Acceptables too. In Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration. But I got a couple D's... in History of Magic and Trelawney's class.' He continued

'Aw Edwin, that's not too bad! Most people fail those classes anyways!' Ruby gave him a side hug. She looked over at Richard, giving him her attention.

'Well, I got an O in DADA, and Potions, and all the rest were As. Except History of Magic, I got a Poor in that class...'

'Well done Rich!' Ruby said 'I guess it's my turn now isn't it. How do you think I'll do?'

'Speaking from the girl who got an E in Divination, I say you'll do brilliantly.' said Melody.

'Hahaha, that's right, now it's your turn to do OWLs! Have fun with the stress!' laughed Rich.

Ruby gave a menacing look which eventually turned into slight sadness. Would the busy schedule conflict with other stuff she wanted to do at school? Band Practice? Choir? Quidditch?

'They're not that bad Ruby, really, ask Edwin.' Said Melody

'Yeah, it's true, they make it sound all macho but it's a piece of cake. Takes a lot of our time though... The homework is immense! Guess we won't be seeing you as often huh? So much for daily band practice. Maybe we could do it once a week...' Edwin's words seemed to float off into thin air.

'Well, forget OWLs, Ruby, you said you had some news, what is it?' Melody asked

Ruby couldn't suppress a smile.

'Oh wait, let me guess!' Melody started. 'You're a Prefect!'

'Blimey, forget band practice once a week, more like once a month!' Blurted out Richard.

'Oh shut it Rich!' Said Melody. 'Ruby's so smart, she'll get all her homework done before the end of class, finish her prefect duties way before anyone else, and still manage to get 2 hours of extra studying before you can even gather all of us for band practice. We'll be fine.'

'Well... forget them, congratulations Ruby!' Edwin chimed in.

'Thanks Edwin!'

'Yeah, congrats Ruby!' Rich and Melody finally said after their little argument ended.

The four of them set out to buy their school supplies. When the group was inside Flourish and Blotts, Richard couldn't help but notice the book that Ruby was holding.

' "Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard" 'He said. 'That's different.'

'Well, I suppose we have a new teacher now, so it only makes sense that they changed the book.' Ruby said

'The one we had last year was pretty good. Actually some pretty good defensive spells in there. If you ever need to, you can use mine.'

After restocking on quills, parchment and potions ingredients, the four friends headed towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Unsurprisingly, their parents had met one another, and were enjoying a drink together and chatting up whatever it was grown up wizards talked about. Work, most likely.

'So... I guess this is it then. Won't be seeing each other until September 1st.' Said Edwin.

'Yes! It's so sad I know...' Melody sighed.

'Group hug!' Blurted Edwin, and suddenly everyone were almost toppling over and dropping their things. Even Richard, a little reluctant at first, returned the ridiculous bear hug they were all giving each other. They burst out laughing as Melody lost balance and toppled to the floor, her school supplies with her. Rich pulled her back up on her feet.

Their parents had noticed their presence since they had come up to them, ready to go home. There were lots of 'Hi Ruby, Hi Edwin' from each other's parents to their friend's kids.

'We must be off then' said Mr Cromwell and it seemed to be a chain reaction. Soon everyone was turning to leave. They passed each other their final 'See Ya's and 'Kings Cross! Sept 1!' and lots of 'Keep rocking, keep writing'

* * *

'Which one out of you lot know how to sing this song?' yelled Myron Wagtail into the audience. Heathcote Barbary was playing a neat riff on his guitar while Donaghan Tremlett had a groove going on with his bass. There was a continuous tap tap tap pound pound crash from Orsino Thruston's drum kit. They were repeating the first bars of '_Do The Hippogriff'_ Myron diverted away from his original sentence and stated this.

'We are the Weird Sisters, here tonight!' He blurted out. Students across the hall were screaming their heads out and freaking out. At the words "Weird Sisters" some girls fainted, others screamed until they literally had no voice left.

'And I tell you, when we got the invitation to play here at the Yule Ball, the band and I...' Myron started, with a normal talking voice now, so people had to stop screaming in order to hear him. He pointed around to each band member. The room was almost all quite when he finally finished his sentence. 'We were ecstatic!' The crowd erupted into another frenzy of screams.

'Myron! Myron! Myroooonnnnnnnn!' Ruby was yelling at the top of her lungs. Obviously she was in the front row, alongside her best friends Melody, Edwin and Rich, who were, needless to say, freaking out too.

'As I was saying...' started Myron. 'Who wants to get their ass up on this stage and sing a song?' he yelled out.

People were moshing, jumping up and down trying to get as close to the stage as possible. There were so many _Me! Pick Me!'s_ that it was impossible to tell who it was coming from.

'Oh Myron! Pick me! Pick me!' Ruby said trying to be a lot louder the rest.

'Do you want to come up?' Myron pointed to a random Beauxbatons kid, who kind of brightened up at Myron's mentioning of him but then kind of ducked in the crowd. He probably didn't know the lyrics.

'Nah, he don't want to come up' Myron waved his hand down. 'Who does!' He yelled out.

'Myron! Me! Oh Merlin, please pick me!' Ruby was frantic by now. It would be a dream come true.

Suddenly there was a small breakout of people chanting. 'Pick Ruby!'

She looked around, her friends, and fellow band members where saying her name for her!

Myron finally looked down at her. 'You!' he said. 'Alright, get up here' he held out a hand for Ruby to grab and hoisted her onstage.

'Are you ready?' he asked. Ruby nodded her head excitedly. She was still recovering from the sudden freak out within her stomach when she held Myron's hand while coming up on stage.

'One, Two, Three, Four!'

_Move your body like a hairy troll_  
_Learning to rock and roll_

She and Myron shared the microphone. Could this be real! Yes it was, it was happening, here at Hogwarts, right here in the Great Hall.

Ruby was jumping up and down during the chorus. Head flings and bangs made the whole thing complete.

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?_  
_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_  
Finally the time came when Myron didn't sing and just let Ruby sing the second verse of the song.

_Move around like a scary ghost_...

Like a true performer she nailed every note. By the end of the song people were bowing down as if to deities. Ruby had never heard a crowd so loud before. Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulder. It was Myron Wagtail. She was petrified, in the good, I can't believe this is happening, kind of way. He looked very pleased, he was smiling.

'What's your name' He asked then passed her the microphone, shaped like a mini megaphone, so she could reply to the whole hall.

'Ruby Nightingale'

'Ruby Nightingale, ladies and gentlemen!' Myron yelled out to the crowd, lifting his free hand high in the air. The crowd were cheering, and freaking out more than ever. Ruby could have sworn she heard chanting of her name. 'Remember that name!' he said. She figured it was probably time for her to get the hell off the stage but before she got even two steps away from Myron he pulled her hand back and kissed it. Girls everywhere screamed of jealousy. Ruby just gaped... and then-

'Now get off my stage!'

She walked back down, practically shaking. So many people she never even met before were patting her on the back, trying to get to her, trying to say 'Congratulations' or 'You were bloody brilliant'

The Weird Sisters finished their set and eventually the Yule Ball too ended. Ruby finally found her date in the ridiculously giant crowd, said good bye and was off to cross the courtyard, the shorter way to the Slytherin common room. Half way across a hand grabbed hers and pulled her off to the side. He said 'Hey' softly... and slowly...

Startled she looked over. 'Myron...' she said breathlessly. 'Myron, I love you, you have no idea...'

'Oh I do, because I feel the same way' he brought her closer until their foreheads were touching. He held both her hands.

'What...' Ruby managed to whisper.

'Ruby Nightingale. How Beautiful' His fingers traced her face. 'You're the best singer I've ever met... Ruby, will you mar-'

* * *

'Ruby, wake up! We have to go to King's Cross today!' Claire practically pounded on the door.

'Urrgh, Mom! I was just getting to the best part of the dream!' Ruby whined in English, showing her annoyance.

The door opened and Ms Nightingale poked her head through. 'You mean the one where that singer with a mop for hair asks you to marry him, right?'

'That would be the one...'

'Well, half of it really happened, isn't that enough?'

Actually more than half was true. It actually all happened. Up to the courtyard scene, anyways. Ruby kept dreaming it again and again, it was after all, the best day of her life. To be chosen to go onstage with her idols, it only made sense that she was destined for that type of career. When she walked towards the Slytherin common room, she wondered if she'd ever see them in the flesh again. She wished she had the nerve to tell him she was totally in love with Myron while she held the microphone. It was just one of those stupid teenage obsessions. Of course she clearly understood, that never in a million years would she get that close to another Weird Sister again, yet alone marry one. How stupid.

Ruby gets these sort of 'Shyness Attacks'.

Maybe it would have happened; maybe he would have went looking for her after the show... The idea didn't occur in her head until weeks later, when the shock finally worn off and Ruby felt a little greed that she should have gotten more. But she should be grateful, how many people rock out with the Weird Sisters?

Ruby got off her bed, _No time for regrets, they're useless_ she thought. And so, putting a hovering charm on her trunk she set off, along with mom and dad, to London, via the Floo Network.

* * *

**Wouldn't you be devestated if that was you dreaming about you're favorite band?**

**I know I had one like that about Tré Cool a few nights ago...**

**LoveU xx Thanks for reading**


	3. His eyes like Storms

**I really Hope my chapters aren't too long! I know they can be tedious at times, but bare with me! You've made it to Chapter three! (Or maybe you just skipped, I don't blame you)**

**Well, heeeeeeeeeere's Draco! well not right away, But soon I promise! Just read!**

* * *

Chapter Three: His eyes like storms

_As a prefect, you are required to report into the designated carriage where Head Boy and Girl will give instructions. You are required to patrol the halls from time to time._

Ruby looked down at the paper for one last time. Her parents had already gone home, and for the moment she stood placidly on platform nine and three quarters.

'Hey, come on! Train's almost ready to go, everyone's already inside...' said an oh so familiar voice.

She looked to the side to see non-other than Edwin. 'Oh, well I kind of... uh...' How was she going to say it?

'Oh right! Little miss Prefect has to go to her special carriage' Edwin smiled. 'Well, you won't be there the whole ride, just look for us, now come on, let's get inside.'

It seemed all normal now; seeing the bustling of people make their way to board the train and the crying siblings who can't wait to go themselves one day. The Hogwarts Express was preparing, you could tell, because of the haze of steam which clouded above the smokestack like the smoke of an experiment in potions class. Two carriages down, a young man seemed to be giving a hug to a great big black dog; Harry Potter.

'I didn't know Potter had a dog.' Commented Ruby

Edwin turned his head to look. 'Hm. Neither did I. Wonder how it gets along with his snowy owl. That must be a sight!'

They boarded the train and Edwin started going one way, while Ruby knew she had to go the other. 'We'll be down here' Edwin said and then he waved.

There was no other prefects in the prefects carriage when Ruby got there that she almost doubted being in the right place. The golden plaque on the wall _Prefects Carriage _assured her however, that she was indeed in the right place.

'So you're the other Slytherin prefect.' a sudden voice declared.

Ruby looked up to see a tall, slender looking guy adorned in Slytherin colours. Sure enough, a silver and green 'P' badge was pinned to the left side of his robes.

'Yeah...' Ruby trailed on. She took a moment to take in his appearance;

Hair so fair that even the most lightly coloured canary would be jealous of. His angular face looking carved from marble and his eyes like storms; so cold and violent but promising better weather and a better day were coming soon... It could only be... Draco Malfoy.

No, they never really knew each other before. Only _heard of_ and _seen _each other. But never was a word more complicated than 'thanks' ever shared between the two.

'Well' Draco started, taking the seat opposite Ruby. 'We've never been properly acquainted, I'm Malfoy but call me Draco.'

'I'm Ruby Nightingale' she replied, not really looking at his face but finding new interest in the thumbs of which she was twiddling on her lap.

'Right. You're the one who got to sing with the... um...' He started to say until they both said at the same time: 'Weird Sisters'

Now looking at him, and just as soon trapped in a trace staring at those grey eyes which lured her in like a tornado, Ruby smiled. 'I guess that's how I'll be remembered then.' she said, turning to look out the window. 'The girl who sung with Myron Wagtail'

'Is that his name then? Ha. What a nutter.'

Before Ruby could give him her angry reply, two Gryffindors came in, new prefects as well. They were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

'Malfoy.' Ron sneered and then he and Hermione greeted 'Hi Ruby' in a much more polite tone.

'Fancy seeing the two of you here, I don't think they could have chosen two people more unalike; a charlatan and a saint, really.' mentioned Ron.

'And who in their right mind appointed you a prefect, Weasley? Clearly it was out of sympathy. Always over shadowed by Potter aren't you? Dumbledore's clearly trying to give you the spotlight for a change.' alleged Draco very swiftly, annoyed at what Ron had said.

Ron was boiling up, in the sense that he was starting to get mad.

'No Ron. He's not worth it.' Hermione calmed him down. No one said anything else, much to the pleasure of Draco, seeing as he plastered a smirk, obviously he felt he won the dispute.

The other prefects as well as the Head Boy and Girl finally all arrived, the train also started to move.

'Glad to see we're all punctual.' stated the Head Girl.

After introductions, they went over the rules and duties of prefects. Once at Hogwarts, they were to direct first years to their dormitories once the feast had ended.

'So, new prefects, it's your turn to talk now. What are you most excited about being a prefect?' Head Boy asked

There was a 'taking points from other houses' from Draco, a 'Becoming a better leader' from Hermione, a 'Better chances of being Head Girl' from the Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott as well as various other responses.

'What about you?'

'Well...Everything has practically been said but... I heard we get a pretty awesome bathroom.' said Ruby, jokingly. There were some giggles around. _'Is that what you're most looking forward to?'_

'Alright, here's how it goes. Fifth Years are first, then sixth and then seventh. Each patrol period is 30 minutes. So there should be eight of you patrolling. When you're finished you have a two hour break, then it starts over. Remember to stick with your partners. Clear?' Everyone paid close attention to the instructions, and then the new prefects stood up and go to their duties.

'Shall we then?' Draco said to Ruby, leading the way down the aisle.

Everyone seemed to be organised and not getting into trouble. No one said being a prefect would be boring; there was literally nothing to do but walk.

Draco was, what you would call, intimidating. He had an arrogant feel to his strut, and Ruby felt most vulnerable around him.

'What?' Ruby asked innocently, noticing Draco kept shooting glances at her while they walked around the train.

'Nothing.' he said simply, making sure he looked straight. 'So, you like the Weird Sisters?' he said trying to make small talk.

'Yes. Best wizarding band ever, for your information.'

'I think so too'

'Excuse me? Not too long ago, you were calling Myr-'

'Well come on, Wagtail? What kind of name is that? I'd have it changed if I were him. But that doesn't affect the music. I think they're a great band. I think you're a pretty good singer too.' Draco said

'Well... thanks. I'm a better guitar player though.' She said fixing her posture, now feeling more confident around the alleged _Slytherin Prince_ now that he tried having a conversation.

'I've seen you at our table in the great hall. You like to sing.' It was a statement. Sometimes Rich and Ruby would break out into song in the middle of dinner. Things would pop up in their conversation that reminded them of a certain song. Also, as all of _Hogwarts Harmonics_ were song writers, inspiration strikes anywhere, and so, at some point, any of them might have been tempted to pull out a pair of drumsticks or hum a new tune, while jotting illegible marks on parchment. It was a good laugh, really.

'You're in a band too, aren't you? I've heard about it. You're actually quite popular, you know? Amazing how we never met.' He continued.

Popular? Draco Malfoy, prefect, super blonde and charming guy known by everyone in the school, was telling Ruby Nightingale, the girl who silently earned most of Slytherin's house points and who had trouble making friends with people in her year, that she was popular? He must be off his rocker.

'Yeah, well, we'll be seeing a lot of each other now, I suppose.' Ruby said, although she didn't like where this conversation was going so she tried changing it. 'Are you the first prefect in your family?'

'No.' Draco started. 'My father was one. For Slytherin too. So it comes as no surprise to my folks that I was chosen this year. It was actually quite expected of me.' He said charmingly.

'That's cool.' said Ruby. 'My father was one too. But he was in Ravenclaw.'

'Oh?' Draco muttered. 'So are you the only Slytherin in your family?' he asked.

'No no. My mother was one. And so was everyone on my dad's side. Strange how he got put into that house, but he is very, very smart.'

'You're pure-blood, right?' Draco asked suddenly. Ruby waited a second before answering. Why did he sound so frantic? It's no big deal really.

'Yes, why?' she said

'Just checking. I should have known, though, your mother being a Slytherin.' He said matter-of-factly.

'My mother might be a slytherin, but she's one of the nicest people I know.' Ruby said with a powerful edge to her voice.

'Well, fine then. I didn't mean it like that.' Draco said defensively.

'Well Draco, 30 minutes is up. I've got some friends to meet up with. See you later.' She said, rather unemotionally and then turned around and headed towards Edwin's direction.

Draco too, went looking for his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, a content smile on his face. He liked the way Ruby had said his name.

* * *

'Ruby!' Edwin and Melody said in greeting as she entered their compartment.

'Where's Rich?' Ruby asked.

'With his girlfriend' replied Edwin who was a little too smiley. He was proceeded with an 'Oooooo' from Melody

'Wow, I didn't know he...'

'Well actually, it's just some girl, we're just teasing' Melody said

'Well anyways, I had this dream last night.' Ruby changed the subject.

'Not this again. You mean the one where you run away with Myron after the Yule Ball and then get married and ride a carriage drawn by winged unicorns?' Edwin laughed.

'Well I didn't get that far, but yes!' exclaimed Ruby, annoyed with Edwin. She playfully smacked his forehead with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ which was lying on the seat next to her.

'Oh Ruby, he's ten years older than you!' Melody said

'That doesn't stop you from day dreaming about Donaghan!' Ruby fussed.

'But he's only 7 years older than me! Besides I already have a boyfriend!' She shot back.

'Oh calm down you two. Ruby's a year younger than we are, she'll still in that phase. Maybe this year she'll find someone her own age.' Edwin said.

'Yeah.' Melody said. 'Which reminds me, who's the other prefect?'

'Draco Malfoy.'

'Oooh how's he?' she asked

'Well, he's pretty nice to me. Doesn't seem to get along with the Gryffindors though...' Ruby shot a glance at Edwin.

'No big deal. Not any of slytherins really do, except you, Ruby.' Said Edwin. 'Not even Richard, he's okay with me, but I wouldn't like to see his face if I invited him to our table...' Edwin thoroughly explained.

'Oh that's not what I meant. I mean_ How is he_? How does he look, come on, what do you think?' Melody nudged Ruby.

'Oh... Well, he's... alright.' She said, he face starting to feel hot. Ruby knew this was hardly the truth.

After another round of the train with Malfoy and another relaxing chat with her Sixth year friends, this time joined by Richard who continuously claimed 'No! We're just friends!' in reference to his lady friend he hung out with before, the train started slowing down.

There was a familiar sound of people scrambling to gather their luggage, pets and what else have they. As the doors opened, the beautiful smell of pine and lake water filled the air. They were home... at Hogwarts. Usually Hagrid's voice was calling up first years to their boats, as he did every year, but that sound was absent as of now. Hardly taking notice, together, Edwin, Melody, Richard and Ruby walked up to the carriages, which, although her friends could not see, Ruby knew were pulled by Thestrals.

'Have we got our instruments and everything?' asked Rich.

'Yup' everyone replied.

'Alright then, let's go.'

Leaving their stuff in the carriage, the group quickly marched up the familiar stone pathway and through the double doors. Hogwarts was lit with flaming torches, casting eerie yet somehow romantic glows in its proximities.

The great hall was candle lit; hundreds of them floated above four long tables.

'This is where we split' Melody said, slightly sad, though she could have just been playing.

After their exchange of 'see you laters', Ruby and Richard headed towards the Slytherin table.

'Hey Ruby, after the feast, let's follow Melody to the Hufflepuff common room and help her set up the kit.' Richard said

'Aw, you know I want to, but I've got to take the first years to our common room. If you can wait until tomorrow morning I can help, It's Saturday.' She replied.

'The new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher looks like a total fail.' snickered Rich.

Sure enough, a stubby, thick necked lady sporting all pink was sitting next to Dumbledore. In all honestly, her face looked like a toad and had a certain element of _Nanny From Hell_ written all over her. The smile on her face was totally fake.

After the sorting of the first years, preceded by a lovely song from the sorting hat which Rich and Ruby found quite irresistible to bob and swing their head along to despite its grave and sullen warning , Dumbledore was ready for his pre-feast speech.

He explained that Professor Grubbly-Plank was temporarily taking over Hagrid's position and that the cow's name, I mean the new DADA Professor's name was Professor Umbridge. He was just about to announce when Quidditch tryouts would take place, something Ruby was rapt on hearing, when there was a sudden and forced coughing that sounded like 'Hem, hem'. Did she just interrupt Dumbledore? The Headmaster?

There was some snickering going on around the room. Obviously this woman was a nut.

She had a pathetic little speech which ended with 'I'm sure we'll be very good friends!'

No one was able to take this seriously. Richard let out a loud laugh, and Ruby was trying her best to stay serious. _I'm a Prefect! _She kept thinking.

But it turned out she wasn't finished with her speech. Richard claimed he counted every candle stick that was floating in the room while Professor Umbridge was talking. Umbridge kept blabbering about some nonsense on the school curriculum as suggested by the Ministry of Magic. Ruby glanced over at the other tables; Melody rested he head in her hand which stretched out the side of her face and made her look funny, while Edwin was talking quietly with the Weasley twins and having silent fits of laughter. It didn't seem like anyone was paying attention to Umbridge, tedious, tedious Umbridge. She turned back to her own table at the sound of a slight bang next to her; Rich had pounded his forehead against the table, declaring he'd rather sleep than listen to "that toad".

When she finished, no one clapped, though she stood up there a few more moments as if she was expecting it.

Dumbledore thanked her, though no one could imagine for what.

'Well that was excruciating' Richard said after Dumbledore announced the dates for the Quidditch tryouts; next Wednesday for Slytherin.

After a delicious meal, it was time to take the first years to the common room.

'See you tomorrow Rich' she bid her friend farewell and then looked amidst the crowd to wave at Edwin and Melody.

Draco suddenly turned up beside her, rounding up first years along with her.

'First Years, first years over here.'

'Excuse me, I've got a question.' A little first year boy pulled on Draco's sleeve.

'What?' He said a little carelessly.

'Well, i've heard our common room is in the dungeons. Why is that? Why don't we get a tower like Gryffindor... ?' He asked disappointedly

'Because if you break curfew, it's easy for us prefects to lock you in there forever, got it? So you and your friends go hurry up and get in a straight line, so maybe we can make it there in time.' He shot at the kid who was probably on the verge of tears.

'We don't lock you up' Ruby said, kneeling down to be at eye level with the little first year. 'And curfew is extended on the first day, so don't worry.'

Standing back up she shot Draco a frustrated look. 'Why are you acting like a jerk?' Though, it wasn't a question she wanted answered, so she got no reply.

They explained the moving staircases and portraits. They explained how the Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost and was much to their advantage since he was the only one who could control Peeves, the poltergeist of mischief.

Once at the stone wall which was the entrance to their common room, Draco went into explaining the importance of remembering the password.

'There's a student named Longbottom, a Gryffindor, thank God, thought he'd write the passwords on paper because he was too stupid to remember. Nearly got the whole school killed.' He was saying

'Well, the password for now is "Slithering Snake" but it changes, so make sure you stay up to date with us prefects and your friends to know when the password has changed. Alright, your dormitories are over there. Breakfast tomorrow starts at 7 but since it's a Saturday, you can all sleep in.' Ruby stopped Draco short before he could insult anyone else or freak out any more first years.

There was a busy group of welcoming people inside the common room. It was packed more so than ever. Green paper lamps hung from the low ceiling casting a supernatural glow in the room. The fireplace was ablaze, which gave off normal coloured light in the area around it. All the armchairs and sofas were taken.

After what was a long day, Ruby set off to her dormitory.


	4. Get Lucky

Hello everyone. I've got a long-ish one coming up just below this text! Thanks a million to everyone who either favorited, reviewed or added this story to their alerts. (Or all 3!) You're all too kind, I can't thank you enough. I love you all! Really, you're the poet in my heart.

**Happy Reading  
xx**

* * *

_Monday_

Draco awoke that day, refreshed but somewhat despaired because classes were going to begin. Down in the Great Hall, he sat with his buddies at the Slytherin table where mounds of delectable food seemed endless on their platters. Gregory was recounting the tale of his summer adventures, something tedious and uneventful which Draco spent no time even remotely _trying_ to pay attention to. He kept shooting glances a little ways down the table, in hopes of glimpsing her, Ruby Nightingale. Why was it that until now, he had ceased to take notice of her existence?

There she sat, without the faintest clue that she brightened up everything around her with the heavenly glow that so surrounded her. She was talking animatedly to her friend beside her, who must have been in Sixth year and who had a knack for tussling up his dirty blond hair.

After a few more moments of constant observation, another Slytherin girl came up to the two. She looked like she was inviting Ruby's friend, Richard, somewhere. He looked at Ruby first, before saying anything, knowing she wasn't invited, in which Ruby gave him an encouraging look to "go on". And so he left her, alone at the table.

It was his chance. He'd wanted to do this for a couple days now; go up and talk to her. He stood up from the bench on which he stood, much to the curiosity of his surrounding pupils, he was getting ready to call her name when-

'Fifth Years!' an arm reached right beside Draco, dropping a stack of papers on the table. Draco looked behind him; It was Professor Snape, head of house, clearing giving out the time tables for the year.

'Sort them out yourselves.' He said as he passed by, going further along the table where the majority of sixth years were seating.

Hands scrambled where the paper was, people looking for the one which was headed with their name. People who knew others where passing their time tables along and then Vincent said:

'Hey Draco, I got yours' and he passed the paper to Draco.

'Er... Thanks' he felt distant from his pals he had spent more than four years with, like he didn't want their company anymore.

He looked down on the curly words scribbled artfully on the parchment. Divination first period, was this a joke? What a crappy start to what was sure to be a crappy day. A few students down, Draco saw Ruby pull out a heavy book which he could read the title sprawled on the cover _Book of Numerology._ So she had Arithmancy first; another reason to add to why his first period sucked.

Sure enough, Ruby wasn't in Divination. She was however in Potions but already sitting next to a group of people which were, oddly enough, from all different houses. Did she take the sorting hat's warning seriously? That there should be friendly union between the houses during these times? Or maybe she was always like that, and, like everything else about her, never noticed it before.

His luck seemed to turn around near the end of the day. It was the last period, Defence Against the Dark Arts, with the new professor; Professor Umbridge.

Ruby was in the second row, a lone chair next to her behind the same desk in which she sat in. But he wasn't going to march up there and sit beside her, no way. He always sat in the back of class, the last row, where the teachers rarely diverted their attention to. He was about to ask her to sit with him, he was taking a step towards her when a shrill girly voice asked him: 'Draco, can I sit with you?'

Who else but Pansy Parkinson.

Kind of ignoring her, he looked back where Ruby sat. Another girl had taken up the unoccupied seat, Daphne, he recognized. They were already having a conversation... so much for his plan.

He looked back at Pansy, a hopeful look in her eyes that he would say yes.

'Well, alright.'

She happily sat down, edging her chair a little too close to Draco then he would have liked.

* * *

'Well, good afternoon everyone!' chanted Professor Umbridge in her unnaturally high, clearly forced polite voice.

'good afternoon' Ruby replied, along with a few, very few, murmurings from other students.

Umbridge took center stage of the classroom, wearing the same pig colour of their last encounter a few nights ago.

'No no' she shook her head. She then made everyone address her with 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'

She had broken the record for _how long a teacher can suppress their insanity from the classroom._ She was barking mad and old-fashioned.

'I want you to put your wands away, and get out your quills!' she asked with false enthusiasm.

Apparently, according to Umbridge anyways, the class was _'far below the standard'_ a totally false thought because Ruby was pretty sure that this group of students were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts class the school had seen in years.

Umbridge magically made words appear on her blackboard, and she expected everyone to write it down, they were the course aims.

'I would like you to all read Chapter One now, there will be no need to talk' Umbridge tilted her head up, her nose so high up in the air, making her look like an arrogant monkey.

Ruby had never had a more boring teacher! Until now this had been her favourite class but _read_ for a whole hour? This was torture. Some minutes passed and Ruby was already done the second chapter. Yes, she reads quite fast and, amazingly enough, remembers it all.

She looked back at paper that read _Course Aims._

_-Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_- Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_- Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

She noticed something fishy about the phrasing, but before she could raise her hand, Professor Umbridge broke the silence which everyone felt much too uncustomary to have during a class. Ruby had been to monasteries louder than this place...

'Did you have a question about the chapter, dear?' Umbridge's voice implied that she was concerned, though really she wasn't'

'Not about the chapter, it's about the course aims' Hermione Granger said.

_Go figure_ thought Ruby. If there was anyone else in this class that would be the first to notice, besides her, it would be Hermione.

'Well go on then Miss Granger' she said, a little bit annoyed at this deviation from the schedule. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for other students, they were unable to keep the conversation between the two of them, and so attracted the attention of everyone in the class. It seemed they were just dying for any event to happen in the class to pay attention to that wasn't reading, so, much to their relief, they took this little confrontation between Hermione and Professor Umbridge as their best opportunity.

'Well, there's nothing written there about actually using defensive spells' Hermione said bluntly.

Umbridge let out a snort. Voila! She finally the pig she dressed up to be. 'I can't imagine a situation where you would need to use a defensive spell in the classroom' she said as if Hermione was being preposterous.

There was a sudden outbreak between the students. People were whispering to each other, complaining no doubt. Umbridge frantically was trying to tell everyone to raise their hands if they wish to speak. It seemed like Harry Potter was in the middle of having an argument with the teacher.

'What use is that? Learning in a secure, risk free environment? If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be in that environment!' he said, awfully loudly.

'But who would ever want to attack you? You're all children!' she replied, as if she was the only person in the world who made sense.

'Well how about Lord Voldemort?' Harry said very angrily and looking frustrated.

Many students gasped, some ducked their heads behind their textbooks. Ruby admired the fact that Harry had used _the name._ All eyes were on him.

Professor's Umbridge's eyes had turned to menacing slits. But just as soon as she had given them her first angry look, and her first true emotion, she had a very satisfied expression.

'Ten points from Gryffindor.'

So that was how she was going to play the game then. This was a very perfect example of how she actually lacked the power she so liked to claim to have over the class. If she wasn't going to be able to control them by exceptional leader skills, then she'd have it done the juvenile way: _Punishment. _Making them fear to contradict her.

She went through a whole speech about how full of lies the people who claimed Voldemort had returned were; a subject which Harry was quick to offer his own ideologies.

'It's NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him'

Umbridge was outraged, even if just momentarily. She did good trying to keep her fake smile plastered on her toad face. She gave him detention for tomorrow night, sending him to Professor McGonagall with what was, how cliché, a pink parchment.

'Well, now that the disruption has finally ended, you may resume your reading!' She said joyfully, then had a sudden mood swing which made her voice fill with menace. 'unless anyone else would like to be joining Potter for detention.'

Thankfully, there was only about 10 minutes of class left, so Ruby started reading chapter three of _Defensive Magical Theory_, which, against her will, tried to read it extra slowly. Then the bell went and Ruby, who passed by the rows of desks to leave the classroom, could have sworn she saw Malfoy flashed her a smile.

* * *

'Have you had Umbridge today?' Ruby asked her fellow band mates.

They were in the deserted classroom they often used in previous years. The desks had been removed and the only adorners were the heavy plum curtains hung all over the room despite its lack of windows.

Edwin sat near, magically tuning his guitar with his wand. 'Yeah, she's absolutely terrible! Made us read from the book the whole class. After, of course, a giant speech which I don't even remember what about'

'Basically just went on about the duties she has been given from the ministry. Because we all know the ministry_ always_ knows best.' Melody added, though the last part was sarcastic, from where she sat on her drum stool.

'I told her straight up front that her class was stupid. I said we should be using spells, not reading text.' Rich commented

'What'd she do?' asked Ruby.

'Took five points from Slytherin... for _teacher disrespect'_ he mocked in a very good impression of Umbridge's voice.

'Yeah. That shut him up for the rest of the class.' Melody said.

'No big deal, I'm sure Ruby's earned her house 100 points by now, we have been here a whole day after all' Edwin grinned.

'Well, it was actually only 10; 5 from Professor Vector and 5 from Snape. But you got it off easy Rich. In our class, she gave Harry Potter a detention, sent him to Deputy Headmistress and took 10 points from Gryffindor. They were having a shouting match over the ban to use spells and about the return of...' would her friends be offended if she said it? 'Er, The Dark Lord' Ruby said

'Ouch. That sucks. I'll have to give him a pat on the back later in our common room for sticking it up to the man!' Edwin cheered. Everyone laughed because in this case, Professor Umbridge was _the man._

'Alright everyone, let's see what you got. Parchments in the center, please' Richard diverted the subject.

It was a Hogwarts Harmonics tradition that at every band practice, everyone would put anything they have written since their last meeting, finished or unfinished, in a pile at the center of the room, where they would pick at random what new song they'd learn that day. Being the first meeting of the year, the pile while was ridiculous large from all the scraps they had come up with during summer, but in due time it would eventually thin out.

'May I do the honours?' asked Ruby. When everyone agreed she put one hand over her eyes, to prove the randomness of her selection, and grabbed a parchment from the bottom of the pile. It was Melody's, something called 'Get Lucky'.

Melody immediately went into a speech explain the song's origins and arrangements.

'I wrote today after Potions. Professor Snape showed us Felix Felicis, the luck Potion. You'll learn about it next year, Ruby.' She explained.

Melody didn't have any ideas for the other instruments in the song, so it took them a while to figure this very basically written song. Melody explained it needed a strong bass riff, something people would want to jump up and sing along to, much to Richard's pleasure who immediately starting fooling around with his fresh ideas. They took that song as far as it would go and then reviewed some old songs aswell.

Not until the moon started to shine upon the castle did the quartet call it a day and headed to their different common rooms. The day was ending, bringing on tomorrow; much to the excitement of Ruby, knowing tomorrow was a very special day...

* * *

Only a clock could tell you what time of day it was in the Slytherin common room. Sunlight and moonlight were absent from their dungeon placed lounge, as it was after all beneath Hogwarts Lake.

Ruby rolled impatiently in bed; she always had this problem at this certain time of year. She lay there, fidgeting, waiting for a decent hour to come by when she could finally wake up.

After what seemed like ages, there was some rustling in the other beds of the room; people were getting up. The time had finally come!

Ruby looked on the floor at the foot of her bed. Sure enough a pile a gifts laid waiting for her to open! With absolute jubilance, she gazed at them, admiring the shiny wrapping paper while also feeling a bit bad for having to rip it up very soon.

'Happy birthday Ruby' came greetings from the other girls in the dormitory.

Ruby said thank you twice for each girl present, than started unwrapping gifts, carefully and not ripping the hard work and effort that was put into it.

From her mum and dad she received a new telescope, a number of clothes in the best colours: black, white, gold and silver, a new pair of converse all stars, a number of Weird Sisters paraphernalia, and photos from home. One of them had a picture of cute Spaniel puppy. The caption read '_Meet Mage, he'll be waiting for you at home'_ Wow! A dog! Ruby was so pleased, she had always wanted one.

Richard had gotten her a set of luxury pre-inked quills which were black and white stripped. There were 5 in the set, each with a different color ink. Very classy, Ruby thought as she read the message '_Be smart with style – Rich'_

Melody got her four new notebooks, each bearing the Weird Sisters logo and a solo picture of each primary band member. She opened up the book with Myron on it:

_Ha! I knew you'd open this one first. They're for your song writing, _

_Happy Birthday! Love, Mel_

Ruby smiled, she had the best friends in the world.

She picked up what must have been Edwin's gift, wrapped in shiny gold foil. She opened it carefully, it was an album, but of the singer Lorcan d'Eath, a singer which she, frankly, hated. The picture of the handsome best-seller, she admitted to that, stared back at her from the case cover.

Why on earth would he get her this, he knew, after all the countless of hours spent discussing how sappy the part-vampire songs were, that she would never listen to it... But then she looked at the album again. The case looked tampered with. She opened it to see written in brilliant red. _Haha! Tricked you, Just kidding! Take the first page from the booklet off! Love from EDWIN!_

Sure enough, it wasn't a Lorcan d'Eath album at all, but a double disc edition of _Annihilator _by the Shooting Stars (another famous wizarding band). Oh that Edwin! Seems he's been spending too much time with Fred and George.

At the end of the pile were various boxes of sweets from various acquaintances such as the girls in the dorm, some classmates and Ron Weasley, who asked Ruby to the Yule Ball but was denied since someone from Durmstrang had already asked.

All was in order down at the common room; no one was setting things on fire, picking up fights or blowing up junk which was a good thing, as this seemed to be a common problem everywhere else. Yup, today was indeed going to be a perfect birthday.

Up the staircases and through the foyer, Ruby was greeted by a few more Happy Birthday wishes. Through the windows the sun shone brightly, lighting up the world with new exceptional beauty and promises of a good day. It seemed that even the air smelled clearer today, that the crowds of people that usually blocked the hallways and made travelling hard were thinner and that furniture and castle decorations sparkled with new cleanliness.

Ruby took a deep breath, enjoying it, and then opened the door to the great hall.

'SURPRISE!' Edwin came out of nowhere. He had clearly been waiting on the other side of the door for Ruby to pass by.

'Holy crap! Edwin! Way to freak me out! It's only morning you know- hey, why do you have a guitar...?' Ruby said after she had jumped from being startled by Edwin's sudden appearance.

'I've got to serenade you, of course!'

'Oh come on Edwin.' Ruby started walking down the long aisle that separated house tables. Nevertheless, Edwin followed, strumming what was a chord-less open tune.

'Happy happy birthday to you! Happy happy birthday to you! Happy happy birthday! Happy happy birthday! Happy happy birthday TO YOU!' he sang randomly. People had started looking at them, giggling, amused, some of them even clapped along and flashed smiles and thumbs up. Ruby was just the slightest bit embarrassed.

'Okay okay, I get it! It's enough Edwin, really, thanks! For the album too. Where's everyone else?' she asked

NOT A MARGIN!NOT A MARGIN NOT A MARGIN MTOR A MARGIN

'Well, knowing them, probably not even up yet, those bed heads. I knew you always wake up early on this _very special day_.' he enunciated the last words. 'So that's why I came'

* * *

For Draco Malfoy, Charms was first period. He was late for class and had to take the only seat left available, next to Neville Longbottom. He scowled at him when he finally sat down, an act which made the devastated Neville tremble like he'd lived in a freezer all his life. Draco smirked his trademark smirk. It was much too easy, playing the bully; he wondered how hard it would be to be the nice guy for a day, just for a change.

_Charms_, not the best class, but at least better than Divination, even if this class was taught by the midget Flitwick, a professor who seemed to know way too many things to possibly fit it all in that brain of his.

Out of all the things they learned in this class, the most useful was probably the summoning charm. _Accio broom! Accio someone else's completed homework! Accio ten million Galleons!_ All worked fantastic when in need. Well maybe not the last one, but it was worth a try. Yes, definitely useful, unlike making pineapples dance across desks, or making feathers float in mid air.

'Alright class, please take out your copies _Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_. If you would please read the section on page 7 headed as "Silencing charms" – Oh don't complain now Weasley, it's not that long a section – and then I would like you all to write a brief paragraph about the situations in which you might need to use a silencing charm. Everyone except Miss Nightingale here, who is exempted from all hard work in class today, as it's her birthday!' Professor Flitwick announced to the class. A few people nearby to where Ruby was sitting, closed in and said '_Happy Birthday'. _Professor Flitwick walked down from his riser, down to Ruby's desk which was, quite possibly, taller than he was.

_Hmmm, so it's her birthday_ Draco thought. _Interesting._

'Edwin reminded me while he was in class yesterday' he answered the unasked question of '_How'd you know it was my birthday?' _'And I'm not sure if he's told you already, but Choir is starting a week from today, same time same place, as always. We'll be seeing you there, I suppose?'

'Most definitely Professor' was Ruby's response. After nearly an hour, the class ended without any other exciting events. It was now off to History of Magic

Sitting at the very front of the class, it was easy for Ruby Nightingale to witness the ghost of Professor Binns walk (or more like float) through his black chalkboard, a habit he had whenever making an entrance.

'Hello!' he greeted. Although he was no more than a pale white, almost translucent ghost, you could see that he was very old. Everyone was calm and seated, hoping that by some miracle, Professor Binns had changed his teaching methods over the summer.

'Today we will be learning about the creation of Stonehenge. I could make you all read from your book, but there's no fun in that. And I'm not saying I disagree with the way Bathilda Bagshot recounts history, but frankly, I disagree with the way Bathilda Bagshot recounts history.' He said, chuckling a bit. People looked up to him, actually paying attention; maybe he was going to let them watch a hologram film instead! Oh that would be quite an improvement indeed!

'So, I'm just going to tell you the way I know it best, and let you take notes from what I say!' he said.

There was a series of groans of displeasure. The lecture was ridiculously long and boring. Binns was never a good orator and he used too many old-fashioned words which no longer made sense in the modern world, not to mention Professor Binn's constant murmurs of 'Um, Er, Hm, Uh, Where were we? Ah yes'. Ruby had been taking notes for the first half hour, but after that gave up, deciding that she'd rather read the chapter on Stonehenge by Bathilda, who, in her opinion, was a much better story teller.

It seemed that the whole class had stopped paying attention but Professor Binns was quite oblivious to the fact; he just kept on blabbering. '_and so around 725AD Dragon duelling had become quite a popular sport among wizards, so they gave a new purpose to Stonehenge; a ring.'_ Binns's information floated around the class, not integrating in anyone's brain. Half the class was lounged which either their head rested on their desk or otherwise sitting upright with their eyes closed or staring into space. Since this class wasn't shared with the Gryffindors, which meant no Hermione, Ruby was probably the only one who remotely paid any attention, or took a brief note or two from the professor's never ending babble.

_Three minutes left, three minutes left, only three minutes left!_ Ruby's quill tapped impatiently on the desk. Suddenly something fluttering came into view: a magically enchanted paper crane. How pretty it was, the creator must have put some detailed effort into it, it looked quite perfectly folded. It landed swiftly on top of Ruby's copy of _A History of Magic_. Admiring it for a moment, she noticed some faint ink written fancifully on some of the folds. _A note!_ She figured.

Carefully she picked up the origami creation and for a moment held it in the palm of her hand. Professor Binns's voice had now merely become static noise in the background, evaded from Ruby's concentration. Once the crane was unfolded and smoothed across the flat surface of the desk, she read:

_Meet me outside our common room after Prefect duties tonight. I want to talk to you._

_-DM_

DM? There was only one person she knew with those initials...

Ruby looked towards the other end of the classroom. Sitting in the back row was Draco, ogling back at her, as if he had expected she would turn around to look in that direction. He gave her a curt nod, which confirmed that the note was from him.

She was slightly confused as to why he would send her such a thing. With the blank and abashed visage she held, Ruby's glaze slowly fixed back upon the parchment. She had to reread it again, to make sure her eyes hadn't played any tricks and that perhaps the whole thing actually contained some sort of insult or crude joke.

But the words remained there, the same, as simple and comprehensible as it were moments ago. _Meet me._

Before she could draw a conclusion as to what Malfoy could possibly have to tell her that needed isolation and intimacy, the bell rang.

Before packing her things, she looked back one more time, to the other end of the class, in hopes of seeing some sort of explication within the grey gemstones which were Draco's eyes, but he had already left the room.

* * *

**I swear that Chapters look so much longer when they're on Word.  
****Also, if anyone would like to make a cameo appearance in this story, please leave your full name (real or fantasy!) and which Hogwarts House you'd like to be in (Slytherin, anyone?). If you have a certain idea of what role you'd like, mention that too, and I'll see what I can do! (In a review, or Message or Email, anythings fine!)**

**I have the worst time thinking up names, so you'd be really doing me a favor! Plus it would just be alot better using your names than just '_that guy... the student... her friend_' which I think are so bland!**

**Rock and Roll isn't the only thing R&R stands for. *wink***


	5. Classes are for Studying

**My oh my. You all probably want to kill me right now. A WHOLE YEAR HAS GONE BY!**

**If any of you lovely followers are still out there, HEAR ME OUT, I can explain! If i recall correctly, the last 12 months have been crazy. I've gone through some crazy depression, losing my will to write, some hardships at school, at work, the whole works. Good news, is that I am okay! I survived when I thought I might not make it. A recent placement at a writing contest has refilled me with the inspiration to write as much as possible and that's how I rediscovered this gem. :) I love you all, please forgive me, this is inexcusable on my part and I am terribly sorry. I haven't forgotten you! Though, I must admit though, I'd love to see more reviews, they fill me with exquisite ardour! I promise a chapter as long as chapter 4 following this one, as well as a kiss! ooohh lala. :D Please forgive me again! I am your humble servant! I bow down! *bow***

* * *

Chapter 5 - Classes are for Studying

Lunch in the great hall passed by as mundane as any other day, in the exception of a few more 'happy birthdays' from friends, staff and acquaintances alike.

'Thank goodness today's Defence against the Dark Arts isn't a double class.' Ruby said while walking down the narrow colonnaded hallway, its even spaces letting the late summer sun penetrate.

'I know, right? I'm not sure how much more reading I can bare.' replied a friend, Maegan, while taking out her _Defensive Magical Theory_ book. 'I almost wish she'd go into those dreary speeches of hers, just so the classroom's not so quiet!' she continued. Maegan was one of the girls who shared Ruby's dormitory and had very generously given a deluxe box of chocolate frogs for the occasion of her birthday.

'I'll have to disagree on that, they both equally suck.' Ruby said.

'Ruby Nightingale... Never thought I'd hear the day you disrespect a teacher.' Maegan teased, pretending to look astonished.

'Yeah, well she's not really a teacher, more like a... a...'

'A joke? A Fake? A baby sitter out of a horror movie?' Maegan suggested

'Yes!' she said, using open hands to express the perfect depiction of that strange being which was Professor Umbridge.

After reaching the third floor, the two girls were quickly nearing the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, perhaps a little too quickly than they would have liked.

Professor Umbridge was not yet in the room when they walked in, much to everyone who was in the room's relief. 'Sit together?' Maegan suggested.

They sat one row behind from where Ruby sat the previous day. 'Don't want to be too close to Umbridge.' was their explanation.

Everyone had neatly arranged their text books on their desks; it was after all still the beginning of the year and people were energetic and organised. Pretty soon though, these habits would be replaced by students nearly falling asleep in the middle of class, crumpled up and messy essays as well as a constant loss or misplacement of papers and homework.

'So.' Maegan said breaking the silence between the two. 'Are you going to go tonight?' she asked, emphasizing a playful little smile, as if to say _Hehe, I know about it!_

'I... don't know what you're talking about' Ruby acted cool, looking away though.

'Come on, it was pretty obvious. I saw it while we were in History of Magic. A fluttering crane in the middle of class, I'll be surprised if someone _didn't _notice it.'

'You mean the whole class knows' Ruby asked, looking horrified.

'Well they don't know what it says, or who it's from! I just kind of looked over your shoulder, that's all.' She said, resting her elbows on the desk. 'I wasn't being nosey, just so you know. I mean, it was History of Magic, I was dying for a distraction.' She tried to explain, hoping to get rid of Ruby's expression that was looking hard and offended.

There was an all too familiar _Hem-Hem_ from the front of the class. _She_ had arrived.

Professor Umbridge took center stage of the scene. Today she wore a pointed hat, a single feather sticking out from the side.

'Good afternoon class!' she said enthusiastically.

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge' the class replied back, half duly, half imitating her annoying voice.

'Very good!' she said, keeping her tone. 'You've been doing your homework, I see!'

A few students shook their heads in disagreement while others were in their own dream land by now.

'Today we'll be learning about avoiding conflicts. Chapter 2, section 2.5 please.'

'_But I already read that part!' _Ruby complained in her head. On the other side of class she could have sworn hearing Harry sarcastically mumbling 'Because all conflicts are avoidable...'

'Now... read!' Umbridge said cheerfully, resigning to her desk and resting her feet on top of it, lounging back.

_Using magic as a defence against violence, be it Dark magic or not, should be a witch or wizard's last resort. In order to master the safest lifestyle, witches and wizards need to learn how to prevent any conflicts so they may further ignore the use of Defensive Magic. In section 2.5 you will learn the best ways to approach an enemy, how to approach an armed enemy, and how to approach an enemy who is ready or is already trying to attack you. Remember this one golden rule: Words make the truce and wands tie the noose!_

What kind of joke was this? This is Hogwarts, this is the wizarding world! Not a childhood playground quarrel! Ruby wondered if Dumbledore knew what kind of rubbish this text book was that he was allowing to be taught. Who was the oaf who wrote this waste of a tree? Wilbert Slinkhard. What a waste of 5 Galleons.

Ruby thought she might as well make use of her time here. Umbridge seemed preoccupied at her desk, probably humming some childish and cheery tune inside her head, so right now would be a good time to write some lyrics.

She took a piece of parchment from the pile of school supplies lying on her desk, making sure to be agile and as quiet as possible. Next she took out one of Richard's pre-inked quills, in blue, and started jolting down random things that came to mind and ended up with something like the following:

_There's trouble around the block  
Trouble, can't find that comfort zone  
Trouble; it's what I see  
Trouble; just let it be_

_Now I'm going home  
Just can't stand this place no more  
Got to get out of here, right out of this place  
The inspiration is not coming to me  
Pointless trying to stand out in the rain  
With nothing to do and nowhere to be  
but Home_

_The lyrics don't come to me  
the song is missing me  
and my inspiration – Home  
I left it at home_

Ruby hated trying to write songs just off the bat. It just wasn't the done thing in music. This was about as much reason she was going to get into anything at the moment. The quill still scratched along the paper until there was a _HEM-HEM _coming from behind Ruby. Terrified, she looked at Maegan for some sort of reassurance that she did not just hear what she thought she heard. Uncomforting, however, Maegan had a very scared expression, looking just behind Ruby. She gulped and looked at her friend beside her, showing some sort of compassion and pity that she was caught. Ruby scrambled her hands to cover the parchment, although she knew it was futile. Ruby took a deep breath and looked beside her, just a little ways behind. There, in her colourful robes, Professor Umbridge stood looking menacing.

'There is no need for writing in this class, Miss Nightingale.' She said sounding pleased for some absurd reason.

Ruby was trying her best to figure out a way to make this confrontation the least distracting to the rest of the class, but she somehow knew there was no way to get around it. Everyone would be paying attention to this. She wanted so much to be able to say _Sorry!, It won't happen again! _Or even come up with some feeble lie like _I didn't do anything_ but no words came out.

'I'll take that.' Said Professor Umbridge

'No!' she choked out. Umbridge's eyebrows furrowed and her nostrils flared like she just smelled something very unpleasing. Everyone was staring; this was so embarrassing.

'This is _my_ class and in _my_ class, you will do as _I_ say! _Accio Parchment!'_

The unfinished song flew into Umbridge's hands. _Oh no! What if she reads it out loud?_ Was all Ruby could think about. Luckily, if you could call anything in the presence of Professor Umbridge luck, she only skimmed it over in her head.

'Poems?' she cried out hysterically, as if she thought the whole class would erupt in laughter. No one did though, because everyone knew that musicians write poems. It's only natural.

Umbridge, clearly unpleased that she received no response from the class, glared even more menacing at Ruby.

'Look, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again. If I could just please have it back-'

'Humph!' Umbridge muttered obnoxiously loud. She ripped the paper in half. The whole class gasped. She put the two pieces together and ripped it once again, until four uneven shreds lay on a bare part of Ruby and Maegan's desk.

'_Inflomora' _Umbridge said and they burst into flames. Ruby looked down to the ashes on her desk, back up to professor Umbridge who had a very triumphant look on her face.

Totally disgusted, Ruby angrily said 'You can't do that!'

'Yeah! You can't just take people's personal stuff and burn it!' Reassurance came from a few seats to the right. It was Ron Weasley, Gryffindor.

'I will not have students telling me what I can and cannot do!' Umbridge said walking to the front of the class where she took center stage 'and detention Nightingale! Tonight! With Potter!'

What a bitch! Detention? She had never served a detention in her life!

'But it's her birthday!' Maegan squeaked out. Then the whole class seemed to be talking and complaining. They were taking Ruby's side.

'Twenty five points!' Umbridge yelled over the clamour. When everyone settled down, eager to know 'from whom?' she returned to her normal voice to finish. 'From Slytherin'

Twenty five? That was harsh. Ruby could feel herself go red, out of anger. All of this, just because of some stupid piece of paper with words on it.

Umbridge cleared her throat for what was going to be another one of her ministry speeches. 'I hope you are all aware of the time, care and effort the ministry for magic puts into designing your class programs and curriculum. To see students-,'

Her voice suddenly changed from her fake sweet voice to one full of loath. 'Like Miss _Nightingale_, over there-' then she resumed her sweet voice again.

'wasting valuable class time and making a mockery of their teachers, who put _so_ much passion in teaching, is a real s_hame!'_ Umbridge said.

'This year is OWL year' she continued. 'And your OWLS will determine what you can and what you can't do after you graduate. And in order to get a _good, secure, and profiting_ job that will _contribute to society_ you must pay attention in class and work very hard! Unless you want to fail in life by having a _useless_ job such as maybe, oh, I don't know, _musician_ as I assume _Nightingale_ would be interested in, seeing her earlier and unacceptable behaviour in class, then by all means flunk this class!'

What was her issue? Couldn't she just let it go? Ruby had never been so publically humiliated in her life! She hated Umbridge! She hated her!

The bell rang.

* * *

It's amazing how news spreads so quickly in school hallways, and while Ruby made her way to the last class of the day, she felt the stares of strangers penetrating her soul. With downcast head she walked, embarrassed, depraved… Everywhere people were chattering, their buzzing not making comprehensible speech until…

'Ruby! Ruby!' Melody's voiced rang from some distance away. Ruby looked up at the voice of her friend.

'Ruby what happened?' Melody said when she reached her, grabbing hold of Ruby's shoulders.

First she sighed then replied 'I got a detention from Umbridge, she totally humiliated me.'

'Hey, it's no big deal,' Melody said. 'You're going to show her that a stupid detention can't break you right?'

Suddenly out of nowhere Edwin popped out from behind. 'Right,' he said. 'It's about time you got a detention. Now you know what it's like to really stick it up to the man. And after all, that's what rock a-'

'and roll is all about' Ruby finished for him. Merlin, was she happy to have friends like them!

Last class went by uneventfully save for multiple comments from classmates supporting the innocence of Ruby Nightingale.

'She's vile! You didn't even do anything wrong, I mean you already finished the class work!' They'd all say.

* * *

At dinner she sat alone at the Slytherin table. For some reason no 6th years were present and Ruby found herself solitary. She knew people, had friends, but never invited herself over to join other people. It was some social barrier she had and was trying to fix ever since 1st year. She had improved immensely the past couple years.

'Hey what are you doing all on your lonesome?' A voiced said. It was Edwin and next to him were Melody and Richard.

'Where were you guys?' She asked the group.

'Got in a little mishap during Care for Magical Creatures; we got lost in the forest' laughed Richard.

'Yeah, and it was your fault' pressed Melody, but the conversation ended there.

'So Rich, don't you usually hang out with-' Ruby stopped, she felt bad that she didn't know his girlfriend's name.

'Don't worry about it Ruby. Today's all about you. Happy Birthday.' He smiled.

Everybody sat down together, laughing, talking about music and all the great things wise friends do. Suddenly the hour struck and Ruby had to serve detention.

* * *

When she got to Professor Umbridge's room, Harry was already there grabbing a quill from Umbridge. _Lines?_ She thought, _How lame!_

'I'll be needing a quill.' She told Umbridge once she had reached her desk which was draped in lace.

'Indeed you will, and I have just the one for _you_.' Umbridge pressed her lips into a thin line and handed an oddly coloured quill to Ruby. Pre-inked? She guessed so, as Umbridge made no offer of any ink.

A desk already had a pile of paper waiting for Ruby, and so she sat down, stealing a glace towards Harry who was already scribing on his paper, unusually _slow_. He even looked as if he was in pain by the way his face cringed at each swift movement of the quill.

'Hem, hem' Umbridge's excruciating voice made Ruby swift her attention to woman clad in pink. 'Miss Nightingale, you will be writing lines for me today and you will literally write until your hand can no. Longer. Write.' She enunciated.

'What is it that I am supposed to write' Ruby asked nonchalantly.

'Class is for studying' Umbridge replied in a sugary voice and flopped down on her chair, the chair making a creaking noise when she rested her weight upon it.

Ruby started artfully writing her assignment when OUCH! A stinging sensation was felt on her left hand. She gasped from the sudden jolt of pain, stopping her writing immediately. Something smelt awry, like some sort of metal fume hung in the air. Oh no, it was blood. But from where? The ink on her paper was red… but the fact was that it was not ink at all. No no, this was a Blood Quill, and Ruby was writing her detention lines in her own blood.

She quickly looked back at her left hand; the wound was gone. So she tried writing on the parchment once again. Pain struck through once again but Ruby was determined to finish the sentence. She gritted her teeth, hindering any sort of painful moan for she knew that would only please Umbridge. She didn't want to look at Umbridge; she could sense the look of amusement, satisfaction playing on her face. The only thing worse than that thought to Ruby, was to actually see it. So instead she looked at Harry, who sat on the opposite side of classroom, same row, and who was surprisingly looking at her too. His face showed remorse and she mirrored that back to him because Ruby knew that he too was writing with a Blood Quill.

As she continued to write her lines determinedly, Ruby made sure she took a short lived break between lines so her wound could heal fully and then she would make sure to write in a different angle, a different size, or a different type, as to not force over the newly healed wound. She hoped Harry had figured out this technique, otherwise he might find himself with another scar branded by evil to go with the one on his forehead.

The fact that Harry wasn't saying anything to oppose this madness was making Ruby upset. She wrote her lines with vigour out of the anger she felt towards Umbridge, towards Harry reluctance to defy her methods like he had the other day. Ruby might have done something, but her shyness factor kicked in, and she suddenly felt three feet tall and too intimidated to stick it up to Umbridge. She would win this battle by not crying, but being strong, and finishing the detention as if nothing bothered her at all.

After what felt like eons, detention finally ended.

Ruby and Harry exited Umbridge's classroom in silence and they walked down the corridor in equal reticence. When they passed a corner, sure that Umbridge could not hear them, Ruby started frantically, 'Harry! We got to do something! The woman's mad! She made you use a Blood Quill too didn't she? We got to tell someone! McGonagall, DUMBLEDORE!'

'Stop Ruby, stop.' Harry said and she silenced herself, looking strangely at Harry. 'We can't do that,' He continued. 'This is a private battle'

'But this is abuse!' She protested. 'We can get her fired!'

'We won't contribute much if we tell on her.' Harry explained. 'She works for the ministry; she'll come up with an excuse. The only thing we will contribute to would be that sick look of satisfaction she'll get when she finds out we complained. Is that what you want? ' Harry asked.

Ruby shook her head, he was right. Telling on her would be like surrendering.

'Ruby, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone.' Harry said.

'Okay' she said, still transfixed on the words from his explanation.

* * *

There was still around forty minutes to kill before Prefect duties and as she had no homework, Ruby decided to spend that time with her friends; Melody, Richard and Edwin.

They went to their customary room and, slightly brushing against the purple drapery, sat down in a corner of the room. The wont band practice was forgotten, and tonight the group was just lounging, either a spare guitar gripped loosely in hand, or tapping lighting on the cobbled stone floor with their drumsticks.

'What did she make you do, Ruby?' asked Richard, moving to sit Indian style.

Subconsciously strumming the open strings of her guitar, Ruby thought of her discussion with Harry.

'Some lines' she said, avoiding eye contact.

'Not too bad then, hey?' Melody commented

'Nope.' Ruby said, still looking at the floor.

'Hey guys, look' Edwin said. He pointed to a wooden plank embedded between the floor and the bottom of a cabinet unit on the wall which he sat next too. 'Let's carve out names in!'

'Oh Edwin, you're so juvenile.' Melody commented. This somehow, seemed to immediately lift the spirits of Ruby Nightingale and she shifted closer to the wooden piece and was quite willingly the first to use her wand to carve the wood. _Hogwarts Harmonics_ she wrote in dead center followed by her name. The rest joined after, and all four knew that they had left a memento for the future of wizards and witches. Nearly impossible to notice standing up, they're names would last forever embedded on that ancient lumber.

Someone's clock struck the hour, and Ruby had to leave.

* * *

**A/N . Maegan! I got you in! :) Yes yes! I remembered you!**


End file.
